


Turning Left

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Canonical Character Death, DJQ's 2016 Fic A Week Challenge, F/M, M/M, Maeve Lived, Multi, Open Relationship, Pining, Rough Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the grand scheme of things, sex wasn't that important. Spencer had Maeve, alive and whole in his arms. Then they both realize that they are attracted to the same person, even though they still love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Left

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes** : Aaron's tie pin can be found [here](http://www.danieladobesova.com/images/detailed_images/Spiral-tie-pin%20.jpg).
> 
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 11 Episode 11 "Entropy"
> 
>  **Warnings** : Canon Character Death, 
> 
> **Beta** : [Rivermoon1970](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970)

Spencer rolled over in bed, trying to figure out what exactly woke him up. He reached out for Maeve to find that she was what woke him up. She was asleep on her back. She never slept on her back. He sat up and clicked on the soft light at the bedside and watched as she writhed. His hand was halfway to her, thinking it was a nightmare about her kidnapping at the hands of Diane when he realized that it was a sex dream. She was aroused and dreaming. He smiled as he laid a hand on her stomach. 

This was good. This was so, so good.

Since Maeve and him had found a house and moved into it, everything had been wonderful. He loved her and she loved him and they were perfect. Except for sex. Their first time together had been wonderful but it had been in a rush of emotions of her being alive and them both being mostly unhurt. It was every time after which sucked. They didn't know what to do, so sex had gone to the wayside. They were both happier than they had been before, so in the long run sex was something they could live without. It wasn't their sex drives because Spencer still jerked off in the shower and he knew that Maeve had toys she used. It was just sex between the two of them. He wanted to be able to please her and she wanted to be able to please him so maybe her having a sexual dream about him was a good thing. 

Maeve arched on the bed, her mouth opening in a pant. Spencer watched her but started to feel weird because it wasn't getting him aroused at all. The noises she was making told him that she was close to coming. 

"Yes," Maeve moaned and her body twisted in pleasure. Her breathing became quicker and Spencer knew the second she came. He just wasn't expecting her next words. "Aaron. So good."

Spencer sat up and looked down at his girlfriend. There was only a single Aaron in their life. There was a chance that she had said Erin but Maeve had told him that she was heterosexual, never having any sort of fascination with women at all and even if she had, it wouldn't be for Strauss. He slipped from the bed and moved to the kitchen. The dishrack was still full of the dishes from dinner. Four of everything was sitting there. Hotch and Jack had been over for dinner. 

What had started out as Maeve's way of thanking Hotch for taking the shot before Diane could kill the both of them had turned into a near weekly thing. Maeve always told Spencer and he asked his boss over to dinner whenever they had the time. Sometimes Jack came and sometimes he didn't but more often than not he did. He knew the type of man his boss was and knew that no matter what, he wasn't going to make a move on Maeve. Hotch still smarted from the infidelity of his now dead ex-wife. But to hear Maeve call out his name, obviously dreaming of him doing something sexual to her had thrown him. He looked at the clock and saw that it was near four a.m. Maeve would be getting up in three hours. That gave him plenty of time to think. 

Turning on the coffee pot, Spencer went up to the bedroom to change into work clothes for the day. He wasn't going to be able to get any more sleep that night. When he got back down, the coffee was ready. He poured himself a cup. The back deck of the house was where he loved to sit on his early mornings. He grabbed an apple and an orange as he passed. He balanced the orange on top of his mug and bit into the apple but not all the way through, holding it there while he turned off the alarm and unlocked the door. He opened and closed the sliding glass door carefully before he moved to the soft lounger deck chair that was his favorite to sit in. Beside it was a water tight box that had a book for him to read but this morning he didn't want to do that. He needed to think. Setting down the mug, he pulled the orange off the top, wiping away the moisture from the underside before he set it down. He bit fully into the apple and started to chew.

Hotch had saved her life and Spencer could see why Maeve had some form of attraction to him but if it was just that, it would have been over a while ago. It had been over eight months since that horrible night. The hero worship would have worn off which meant that this was something different. Possible something that had developed because of Hotch coming over at least weekly. He could see the physical attraction. Hotch was a wonderful father and that would get any woman who wanted kids to look at him twice. He was very good looking. 

Spencer had figured out that the sex of the person he liked didn't matter when he had gone through puberty. Who they were and how they acted mattered more to him. He'd never allowed himself to think about anyone on the team in a sexual way. Even his crush on JJ had been just a product of not knowing how to act around a woman who acted like she did to him. He hadn't grown up with siblings and no one had ever treated him like that before. Once they'd talked at the game, Spencer had figured out how to act around her and it was nice. He liked having someone that he could call sister. 

The push to keep the team in a nonsexual way had failed the moment that Hotch and he had been locked in a room with Chester Hardwicke. The overt display of dominance that Hotch had shown while he'd started to strip to fight with Hardwicke had caught Spencer by surprise and he'd been enthralled. It was why he'd started to talk. He was afraid of exactly what would happen if the fight started. He'd been hard the entire time. It hadn't gone down until he'd jerked off in the shower of the hotel room while Hotch had called and talked to Haley in the hallway so that Spencer couldn't hear a word said. 

The physical attraction to Hotch hadn't gone away over the years. He'd kept it away though and never allowed it to go any farther. But thinking about it now, it escaped that box. Instead of the normal fantasy Hotch and him, he saw Hotch's back. It was naked and he was in bed, Hotch was having sex with someone and the person moved and Spencer saw that it was Maeve. Maeve was acting exactly like she had in her dream in the bedroom. 

Shaking his head he cleared it. Obviously his brain was wholly okay with his girlfriend and Hotch having sex. He shifted and found himself half hard. He loved Maeve and what they had was solid and not being sexually attracted to each other wasn't hurting them but they could be happier. There were so many issues with asking Hotch though. The man was his superior and there were regulations but Maeve could at least be happy with him. There was no surge of jealousy at thinking of them together. Maybe he could take Jack out for fun and let them have their own fun. 

He vowed to talk to Maeve when she woke up and then at the first chance, invite Hotch over for a night to talk. He just had to figure out how to broach the subject without getting the other man upset or himself fired.

XxXxXxX

The chance came after a hard case where Spencer's shoulder had been popped out of place. The problem was that they were in the field when it happened. Chasing a duo of UnSubs through an abandoned military housing facility. Backup was an hour away and there was only two of them so he'd needed to keep going. Morgan had helped him pop it back in and while it hurt, he'd been able to keep going. 

Maeve had been upset when he'd called her from the jet after the wrap of the case. She insisted on picking him up, which had prompted Hotch to offer him a ride home. Jack was having a sleepover at a friend's house as they were working on a diorama for science class so he had nowhere pressing to be. 

It had been inevitable that Maeve would invite him in for at least a drink for driving him home, which turned into dinner, which was how he found himself alone with Hotch in the study on the first floor of the house. Maeve was doing clean up, having shoved him out of the kitchen. He knew that he was capable of washing dishes one handed, he'd done it before. Hotch though had laid a hand on his good shoulder and steered him to the study. 

"It's best to just do what she wants, Reid. I would think that you would know that by now."

"I'm not an invalid," Spencer protested. 

"I know that and you know that but she's fussing. It's your first big injury since you've been living with her. My first injury was a broken foot in SWAT. Haley had me feeling like I was on death's door. Just smile and nod and let her do what she wants."

"Okay." Spencer moved over to the drink cart in the corner. He was only taking ibuprofen for his arm so he could drink moderately. He poured a brandy for himself and a scotch for Hotch. He turned around to offer it to him and found that the man was right behind him. He swallowed. It was the closest they had been in a non work setting since the revelation of a month before. "Here's a scotch."

"Thanks."

"I have something I want to ask your opinion on."

"Okay." Hotch sat down in the leather chair that was in the corner. It was the chair he always chose when they hid away in the study after dinner. Spencer chose to lean against the desk. He stared into the brandy for a minute before looking up.

"Romantic love and sexual attraction are two different things, yes?"

"Yes." Hotch shifted forward in the chair, no longer almost sprawling but sitting up with his arms braced on spread legs. Spencer looked back down at his drink. 

"We see a lot. We read a lot."

"Reid." Hotch's voice was firm but not harsh. 

"I love Maeve. I really do. I can see us happy forever."

"But?" Aaron drained his drink before standing up. 

"The sex sucks. There is no sexual attraction between us. We kept trying and it just frustrated us. We looked at books, we talked ad nauseum. Nothing helped. So we stopped. Things have been a lot better since then."

"Seems like you have it all worked..."

"She’s attracted to someone else. We've discussed this as well."

"An open relationship?" Hotch looked shocked as he said the words. 

"Not wholly. When I say attracted to someone else, I mean some _one_ else. She kept quiet but I woke up in the middle of her having an erotic dream about him. It wasn't hard to put two and two together." 

"It seems like you have everything figured out."

"Except how to approach him."

"And you think I'll be a help how? You know that I've had a single serious relationship in my life. And as much as Dave wants, Beth and I just didn't have it."

"You are an open minded man. Would you enter a sexual relationship with a woman who was in a relationship with another man?"

"There are a whole lot of factors for me to even consider. I can't just flat out say yes or no." 

"What do you need to know?"

"Reid..." Hotch stepped closer to him. "Stop talking in generalities. Tell me who. You want my opinion which means it's someone that we know. You're not saying the name. Just say the name."

"I..." Spencer choked on his brandy as he tried to take a sip. He coughed to free the liquid from his throat but never looked up. 

"You, Aaron," Maeve said from the doorway. Spencer looked up at her. She was leaning on the door jam. "He was trying to sound you out so I don't look like an idiot."

"I'll leave you two talk." Spencer drained his brandy and started out of the room. He kissed Maeve on the cheek as he passed. 

Aaron looked at Maeve and Reid's retreating back. The younger man hadn't seemed to be upset, just Aaron didn't know the word. 

"And it's not hero worship?" Aaron asked as he moved to refill his scotch. Reid had started to carry his favored brand after dinners had become a regular thing. Maeve was smart. A star in her field. She fit so well with Reid. It was why he had taken the shot. He had figured out Diane's plan just seconds before. A tactical decision that any chance to save her for Reid was better than doing anything and her die in a murder/suicide.

"I spent two months telling myself it was wrong. I love Spencer. More than I loved Robert. I can't imagine my life without him. But there is nothing there. No need for him, not that way. It started three months ago. You, Spencer, and Derek were working on the roof over the back porch. Spencer was dressed in a t-shirt after Derek forced him out of the long sleeves. You were in an a-shirt. I couldn't stop watching. I left the backyard but images wouldn't go away. When I came back out, you had Jack on your shoulders, letting him nail in the hooks for the string of lights. I didn't want it and I fought it. I tried to force myself to want him but..." Maeve started to cry. Aaron set his drink down and moved over to her. He cradled her in his arms, cupping the back of her head and running a hand up and down her back. She went lax in his arms. He shifted her to the bridal position and carried her to the chair. 

"You can't help what you feel," Aaron said bitterly. From the moment that he had called him and he'd found out Reid was in love with a woman, he'd tried to hate her. When the fiance had been found, he'd nearly crowed. Then the stalker was found to be a woman. So many things that showed that Spencer didn't know her but in the end, she was perfect. He hadn't realized there were problems. Reid never showed it. At work, when Aaron was over for dinner. Never. He wouldn't call what he felt for Reid, love. It had the potential to be. It needed a little more to become that. 

Jack adored them both. He pouted the weeks he wasn't able to come over for dinner. Maeve was wonderful with him. There was so much potential for this to go horribly wrong but he couldn't say no. That spark between him and Reid was there between him and Maeve as well. 

So he tilted her head up and dried her eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. She blinked at him as he cupped her face and kissed her. His mind balked for a few seconds before it got fully behind what he was doing. The kiss went from soft and sweet to hot and heavy in seconds. He helped her straddle his lap when she started to move. She had worn a skirt at dinner so Aaron ghosted his hands up her thighs, pushing the skirt up. Her hands worked his pants open and she swallowed his moan as fingers encased his already hard cock. 

"Can I touch you?" Aaron whispered into her mouth. 

"Please." 

Aaron trailed his fingers up her inner thighs, barely touching the crotch of her panties. He slipped the fingers of his left hand underneath, brushing at her lips. He felt no hair. He pulled his fingers back and the panties, tearing them off her. He thumbed her clit, letting his fingers rub her folds again. Maeve tore mouth away from him, aching up, gasping as she came. He moved his thumb away but didn't remove his hand. 

Slipping his finger inside of her, Aaron watched Maeve's mouth drop open. She bucked slightly like she was trying to get away. He wrapped his free hand around the back of her head, pulling her down to kiss again. Her hand that had gone slack around him, tightened. He thrust up into her hand. After a few thrusts, she pushed him back. 

Maeve licked up the palm of her hand before she took him in hand again. Aaron pushed his finger farther inside of her, searching for the spot that would drive her wild. She rested her forehead on his and panted as he worked her, brushing his thumb over the sensitive bud. Every single pass of it had her clenching her hand more on his cock as she worked it. Her wetness was ramping up. He could feel it on his hand. Her pussy was clenching. He wanted to be inside of her but there was no condoms and he wasn't even going to risk that. He wasn't going to go farther than this until he knew exactly what the boundaries were. 

A twist at the end of her strokes, slowly working him closer and closer to release. He pulled his finger free. Maeve groaned at the loss while Aaron smiled at her. He'd planned on slipping two more back inside of her but after hearing that, he decided to make her wait. Gripping her head a little tighter, he brought his hand up. "Taste yourself."

Maeve gasped but her tongue lapped at his finger. He let her lick at it for a minute before he slipped his hand back down and gently thrust two fingers inside of her. Pulling her in close, Aaron kissed her, tasting her on her lips and on her tongue. He thrust up into her hand and came with a strangled groan, never letting her pull away from the kiss. She stroked him through his entire orgasm and stopped just before he got too sensitive. 

Fingers buried inside of her, thumb rubbing her clit, Aaron brought Maeve to a second, harder orgasm just moments later. She slumped onto him and he pulled her close. He knew they were both a disaster but he didn't care. He relished in being close to another human being. 

There was a knock on the door just as Aaron realized that she was asleep. She'd fallen asleep on him. 

"Enter!" Aaron called out softly, not wanting to wake her. He pulled the back of her skirt down, even though it had to be Reid and he'd seen her naked before. Reid opened the door and looked in. Aaron kept his eyes locked on his face, on his eyes. There was no anger, no jealousy there. Just a soft look of love. 

"She's always tired and sleepy after. Do you want me to carry..."

"No. I can." Aaron shifted to where she was back into a bridal carry and stood on slightly shaky legs. Reid followed him. The upstairs was easy. There were four bedrooms. Only two were set up like bedrooms. One was a room of boxes of Maeve's research and another was full of books. There was the guest room which Aaron had slept in more than once. He laid Maeve down in the master bedroom. She caught his head and pulled him in for a kiss. Aaron glanced over but Reid wasn't in the room, he was in the bathroom off to the side. He came back out just as Maeve let him go.

"Your clothes are a mess. I think that outfit that Maeve spilled grape juice on is still in the guest room."

Aaron took it as a dismissal. He watched from the edge of the door as Reid stripped Maeve, using a rag to wash her up. Touching her as she trailed hands on his leg. He watched as Reid kissed her. He could see the softness there. The touches to help ground her and himself. When Reid pulled the blankets over her, Aaron moved away to change out of his dirty clothes and into the ones in the guest room. Reid was waiting for him outside when he exited. 

"Thank you."

Aaron didn't know exactly what to answer to that. Reid just thanked him for having sex with his girlfriend. He opened his mouth and shut it. 

"I know that this isn't exactly an ideal situation given that we work together." Reid's eyes moved to the now shut master bedroom door. "I want her happy and I can't make her happy that way. She'd give up sex if it meant losing me. I know that."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm sure that I'll think of something." Reid smiled and held up his hand. "I think that Rosie is still up for the job."

Aaron laughed despite himself. He couldn't look at Reid who had what could only be a shit eating grin on his face. 

"Come on, Hotch. I'll walk you out. Unless you want to stay the night? No Jack means you don't have to go home and we are on stand down for a few days because of my shoulder. Strauss was looking at you when she said that she meant it."

Aaron looked at the younger man. Trying to figure out his mindset but there was nothing there. He was looking at him exactly like he always had. "Spending the night sounds good."

Spencer smiled at him like he'd made the right choice. "Good. Do you remember that tv mini series that we talked about two weeks ago?"

" _Dune_ right?"

"Yes. I have it. We can start it?" 

"Sure." The smile that he got from Spencer was blinding and it made Aaron's heart ache a little bit. Still he followed the genius down into the living room where they got ready to watch a little bit of TV. 

XxXxXxX

Aaron sighed as he sank back into Maeve's pussy. They'd started on the counter but Maeve kept hitting her head on the cabinet so Aaron had picked her up and carried her to the table. Her hands sought out the other side of the table using it for leverage so that he didn't push her so far that he couldn't sink back into her on his thrusts. Their last date night as it was called had been interrupted by a child abduction. The one before that had been stopped before it even got started as Aaron had spent it with Dave in the aftermath of Strauss's death. 

"What was that?" Maeve asked as she tried to sit up. Aaron placed a hand on her belly, pushing her back down and sliding all the way inside of her. He hadn't heard a thing. He slid his hand down and pressed on her clit. Her hips came up off the table a little bit and Aaron could feel her clenching around him. He loved making her come. It was a wonderful feeling. She always gasped and the look on her face was like the first time, every time. 

Movement at the corner of his eye had him looking. Reid was there. Aaron didn't draw attention to it as he fucked Maeve through her third orgasm. Instead he watched. Reid's eyes weren't on Maeve. If he was following line of sight, his eyes were on Aaron. And it was hard to miss the bulge in his jeans telling Aaron that he was aroused. He filed that away and turned his head back to look at Maeve as he fucked her. Her breath was just barely coming out of her mouth. It wasn't going to be long before she was too sensitive. To help him along, Maeve clenched on him. It was only a few more pumps and then he was coming. When he was able, Aaron pulled back, keeping a hold of the condom until he was fully out of her. He slipped it off and threw it away. Already, Maeve was closing her eyes in tiredness. He smiled and moved over, sitting down on the chair that he'd shoved out of the way before setting her on the table. He pulled her into his lap, cuddling her body into his. She wrapped her arms around him. 

"So what does Reid do on our nights?" Aaron asked, his lips trailing the skin just below Maeve's ear. It was the only thing that was going to keep her awake. 

"Bookstores, coffee shops, libraries, and sometimes movies, why?"

"Is he bi?" Aaron asked. Maeve's head ripped away from his and she looked at him. "You did hear something. He was watching and he wasn't watching you."

"Oh!" Maeve looked at Aaron's face like she was looking for some kind of answer and she seemed to have found it because her face went really soft. It was the look she always wore when thinking or talking about Reid. "How did I miss that?"

"Miss what?"

"Spencer likes men and women yes. He'd talked about having an attraction to someone once in our letters but I never put that with you. It makes sense though. Aaron." Maeve looked like she had found the answer to something big. "I've never really paid that much attention but some nights after you leave, he proclaims that he needs to hold me to fall asleep and that he's tired then. It's never consistent and I thought at first it was him second guessing the arrangement but then the next date, he's all happy and I can't see a single bad emotion on his face. Taking sex out of our relationship has made it better. He's happier. I'm happier. I just never saw this!" Maeve frowned.

Aaron tucked her head down onto his shoulder. He had plans to make. When he felt her start to go slack in his arms, Aaron stood up. It was early so that meant that she'd only take a quick nap. He laid her down on the couch in the living room before going up to take a quick shower. Aaron looked at the time as he passed a clock. Reid hadn't been early. He was actually later than he normally came home. Aaron pushed thoughts of him out of his mind while he cleaned himself off. When he got out of the shower and changed into jeans and a t-shirt, he found that Spencer was in his study with music playing. He knew the younger man and his home life enough to know that it meant he didn't want to be disturbed. If he was more sure about what this all meant he'd go instead anyway but he wasn't. 

XxXxXxX

Spencer laughed as Maeve pulled an excited Jack out the front door for their late movie. It wasn't a school night and his girlfriend had brought up a movie and Jack had started to talk about how much he wanted to go see it. Hotch had agreed since he really had no interest in watching that one and Maeve could take him. He looked at his mostly empty sink of dishes, laughing to himself. He would have gone to see the movie with Maeve but he was quite content to not see it as well. 

"So," Hotch said as he stepped close, setting his wine glass down on the counter right beside Spencer. "What are we going to do?"

Spencer was fairly certain that something was up. Hotch had been touchy all night. He hadn't paid any attention to the small touches to his shoulder when he'd been sitting at the table and the man had been behind him while talking to Maeve while she'd cooked. The stir fry had been excellent and Jack approved. It was after dinner, while the dessert had cooled enough to cut that Spencer started to notice that the touches weren't so much friendly as possessive. Maddening. Erotic. He would have sworn that Hotch had only drank two glasses of wine with dinner and one with dessert but he wasn't acting himself. There was no way he was drunk unless he'd been drunk before coming over that night and given that he'd drove with Jack in the car, that wasn't a possibility. Hotch didn't drink on the nights that he had Jack with him. Not even a glass of wine with dinner. 

The big thing though was that Hotch wasn't touching Maeve. At all. He was usually fairly free with touches on her body. Less so when Jack was around but even then there was something. Tonight had been nothing. A kiss on her cheek when he'd arrived with the wine for dessert. Spencer hadn't drank anything but water after his first glass of wine. He wasn't in a mood for wine but had drank a glass to not stand out. 

Hotch had been watching him more over the past month and a half. He hadn't realized it until after two weeks but his boss's eyes were always on him when they were around each other. Eyes always watching. 

"Spencer?" Hotch asked. 

Spencer tried not to react as he felt breath ghosting his ear. He'd been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that Hotch had moved. Instead of being beside him, the older man was behind him. Hotch was so close that he could feel the heat off his body. Just a subtle move and Hotch would be plastered all along his back. He laid his hands on the edge of the sink and gripped tight. Willing his body not to react. There was no stopping it though. He moved that half a step forward so that his now raging hard on was pressed in the cabinetry. He didn't turn around. "Yes?"

"What are we going to do to pass the time until Maeve brings Jack back?" The tone was one that Spencer had never heard before and it was sending shocks down his back. The first thing on his list was going and taking care of his problem, hopefully while he talked Hotch into picking a movie. The plate in his hand slid from his fingers and crashed into the sink. Water splashed up onto his shirt, soaking him. 

"I need to go change." Spencer grabbed the hand towel to dry his hands and sop up some of the water on his shirt. 

"Okay."

Spencer didn't even look up at him as he slipped away from Hotch. He moved as quick as he could without running up the stairs. He flung open the bedroom door, ripping off his shirt after. He tossed it over towards the hamper, not caring if it made it in or not. He leaned over and propped his hands on the footboard. He inhaled and exhaled in even breaths. Trying to calm his racing heart. Trying to settle the butterflies in his stomach. If he could get those under control, maybe his erection would settle. He knew that he needed to figure something out. It wasn't going to be long before Maeve figured out what was going on with him. 

The hand that settled on his stomach was a shock. He whirled around and found himself face to face with Hotch. The older man grabbed his face and kissed him. Spencer gasped and pulled back. 

"Tell me you don't want this and I'll leave, Spencer."

"I-I-I can't lie," Spencer whispered. He looked into Hotch's eyes and saw that he was nervous. His boss was nervous about kissing him. 

"I saw you weeks ago and you weren't looking at Maeve. You were looking at me," Hotch said. The older man took a step closer and Spencer stepped back, becoming flush with the footboard of the bed. Hotch took another step. "Don't deny what you want and I won't either."

It was as close to a declaration that Aaron was going to give. From here it had to be up to Reid. He watched the emotions on Reid's face and in his eyes. Hope. Fear. Anticipation. Excitement. Then resolution. Reid surged forward, locking their lips together. Aaron trailed his hands from cheeks down, brushing his thumbs down the front of his neck. He kept going down, brushing at nipples until they hardened, gaining the gasp he wanted so he could delve his tongue inside of Reid's mouth. The younger man's hands weren't idle. He wasn't shocked when he felt cool air and his pants dropping down. 

Aaron worked on Reid's jeans next. If he'd even entertained the thought that Reid had worn them for him, he'd have taken him in the kitchen. The jeans were soft and worn and looked fantastic on his ass. He was upset to see them go but he wanted skin. He'd not been able to keep his eyes off of the younger man even when they were working. 

Watching Reid before had been a distraction when he allowed it to be. When he needed it. But this, now was something that had taken over his life. He'd come over for dinners and over for his dates with Maeve but there had never been an inclination from Reid that he wanted more. That he wanted Aaron, until Aaron really started to look for it. There were small windows at work when his mind was overwhelmed with the case that Aaron caught him staring just a little too long. It was in the kisses he gave Maeve when he came home after a night with Aaron. Then two days before, on an office day of work, Aaron wore the cologne that he did on his dates with Maeve to work. Aaron had made sure to arrive at the same time as Reid to work. They were trapped alone in the elevator on the way up to the sixth floor. The blush had been faint but it was there and there was no way to miss that when he moved off the elevator, the younger man covered his crotch with his messenger bag. 

Aaron trailed his hands down the rest of Reid's stomach digging his nails in a little. The younger man thrust his groin into Aaron's. Down a little farther and back, Aaron cupped Reid's ass and lifted. The squeak that he let out had Aaron chuckling. He didn't let the other man wrap his legs around him. Instead he lifted him up a little higher and tossed him back. He landed on the bed with a bounce. The footboard was a little high to climb over so Aaron went to the side. Reid was looking at him with wide eyes, shocked that he'd done it. He crawled up the bed to lean over him. 

Reid's eyes were nearly entirely black with arousal. He lay there under Aaron, panting and looking like he had already been debauched. It was a good look for him. Aaron still had his shirt and underwear on but Reid was down to just his underwear. He settled in between the younger man's legs when he parted them. Lowering his body down, Aaron kissed him. Reid rocked up into him, a hand burying itself in his short hair. 

"What do you want?" 

"This is fine," Reid answered. 

Aaron thrust down into him again and he arched his back up. "Naked?"

"Yes," Reid hissed as Aaron lifted up to his knees, stripping his upper body. He watched the younger man try and push down on the underwear. Aaron grabbed the front edge and pulled up. He tore hard and as soon as he got it ripped down one side, he tore at the other leg, letting the tattered cloth fall to the side. He shoved at his his own and wiggled once he got them down to his knees. He wrapped Reid's legs around his waist and pulled. Sliding the younger man up into his lap as he rocked farther back. Reid pulled himself up to where they were face to face, their cocks aligned between their bodies. 

Aaron grabbed his ass cheeks and thrusted into him. Reid gasped as the movement caused their faces to move ever so closer. "Kiss me."

"H-hotch!" Reid panted as he wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck. He didn't like Reid thinking of him as Hotch in this instance. 

"Aaron. Call me, Aaron. Spencer." Aaron grabbed at Spencer's hands, drawing one down to lick at the palm. Then he wrapped it around their cocks but he didn't let go. "And kiss me."

Spencer leaned closer as he got into the rhythm that Aaron was setting with their hands. Aaron was never more thankful for his running than at that moment. Spencer was clinging to him like an octopus and he was enjoying it. The genius kissed with passion behind it. There was skill there, much more than Aaron had never thought he would have. He would have to change his mental picture from almost virginal to experienced. Aaron's own dalliances with men and women outside of Haley came from college. Being in two different colleges had pushed their relationship to breakup more than once. But the feel of a male body pressed against his was like riding a bike. 

Aaron was able to tell how close Spencer was by the kisses. The more passionate but sloppy they become the closer he knew he was. The younger man came first. Aaron used his release to coat his own cock as he shifted the focus of hands to it. Spencer was panting into his neck, unable to keep up the kisses. Aaron nuzzled in at his hairline, the smell of sweat and sex filling his nose. Spencer's hand worked him over and Aaron pulled his own hand away. Instead he moved it to cup Spencer's ass and moved his other hand to grip the other man's hair. He drew him back up into a kiss as he came. He was worked through his orgasm and just to the point of it not feeling good anymore before Spencer let go of him. He didn't let go of Spencer's body though, kept him close. 

"That wasn't so hard, was it? Giving into what you want?" Aaron whispered in Spencer's ear. He trailed his hand down his back. Feeling the sweaty skin, the muscles. "Why didn't you ask that first night?"

"You've never even hinted that you were anything but straight. I understand with the work environment but even here when it's just us four."

Us four. The words echoed in Aaron's mind. He wrapped his arms around Spencer tighter, not wanting to let go. 

Aaron let himself be talked into a quick nap after a wash up in the bathroom. He woke up when the bed dip and he saw Maeve slipping into the bed in front of Spencer. He tried to sit up but Spencer's hand on his hip had him staying still.

"Jack's asleep in the guest room. He's looking forward to pancakes." Maeve leaned over Spencer, kissing Aaron. When she pulled back from him, she kissed her boyfriend. Aaron laid there, staring at Maeve as she tucked herself into Spencer's body, head under chin and seemed to fall asleep instantly. 

"Sleep Aaron," Spencer whispered, tugging the older man's arm back around him. "Brood in the morning."

XxXxXxX

Spencer watched Jack as he moved away from the diving toys to go after a few other things. The pool had been finished two weeks before and it took up the entire back half of the yard. Aaron and Maeve were actually out on a date, all Spencer had got from his girlfriend was that they were role playing. He hoped he didn't get a call about public indecency. Their home life was happier. Aaron seemed happier and even Jack was a happy little boy. Who ever was the third wheel took Jack out.

"So exactly how many weeks of yard work do I have to do to pay off dad's present?" Jack asked as he dropped toys down into the cart. Spencer had taken Jack along when he'd gone to pick out a new set of earrings for Maeve from a jewelry store. There the boy had fallen in love with a tie pin for Aaron. Jack had been heartbroken to find out the price. So Spencer had figured out a way so that Jack could buy it for his dad. The money was a loan. Of which Jack paid back by helping around the yard on the weekends. They had gone to the library after and used a computer to find out the average amount of money a yard worker was paid, knock a little off for inexperience and then set out a detailed plan. Fall was coming up which meant leaves and Spencer was even going to see about having him help with pool cleaning, making the boy able to pay it off quicker. 

"If weather holds, late September. And Maeve and I might finds a few things here and there to help you out as well."

"When will the pin be ready?"

"Next Monday. Maeve will take you to get it if we are on a case." 

"Dad's going to want to know where I got the money," Jack said looking nervous for the first time. 

"And we will tell him that you are working off the money. He won't ask how much. And if he does, I'll sic Maeve on him." Spencer smiled at him and Jack smiled back, his worries a little gone but there was something else in his eyes. "Jack?"

"Can we go eat?" Jack asked.

Spencer knew that it wasn't what was bothering the boy but he'd give him until halfway through dinner. 

"Applebee's still yes?" Spencer asked. Jack nodded. They started towards the front of the store to pay for the pool supplies and then into the car they went with the bags. Applebee's was across town but Spencer didn't mind the drive. Maeve had gone with him to get a new car around the time that they moved into the house. His Amazon was in the garage of the house. He still tinkered with it. Maeve found him cute with grease on his face. 

It took little time at all for them to get a seat. Spencer was happy that they were seated in the farthest seat back in the corner. Spencer took the seat against the wall and Jack the seat opposite. Drinks and appetizers were ordered before Spencer realized that Jack wasn't going to start the conversation.

"What's wrong Jack?"

"You and Maeve are dating."

"Yes." Spencer really hoped this wasn't about helping his father find someone to date. Even putting aside him and Maeve losing the older man, he had no clue how to go about finding someone for the man to date. Their circle of friends was exactly the same.

"Then what do you call what dad does with Maeve and what dad does with you?" 

Spencer could do nothing but stare at Jack for several long minutes. 

Jack started speaking when it seemed Spencer couldn't form words anymore. "Dad had a hickey two weeks ago after Maeve took me and Aunt Jessica to that science program at her work. You two were at the house alone. So that means two things. Either dad is lying to me and has you and Maeve planning nights out with me to distract me from the fact that he is with someone or he is with you. But you are with Maeve and sometimes dad smells like her."

Spencer slipped his hand into his pocket. He was tempted to text Aaron to tell him that his child was too smart for his own good. That Jack was seeing a lot more than what Aaron wanted him to see but Spencer wasn't that shocked. Aaron had discussed with them what he wanted to say. That though hinged upon Aaron telling him and not Jack figuring it out for himself. He had a decision to make. It took seconds before he made it and hoped that Aaron could live with what he did. 

"Maeve and I love each other. We are very happy together but..." Spencer stopped for a few seconds to try and figure out exactly how to tell an eight year old that the drive for sex wasn't there between them. "We find that there is an aspect of our relationship that we can't fill for each other."

"And dad does?"

Spencer nodded. "It started with just Maeve but your father was...perceptive and figured out that I was looking at him like that." Spencer really didn't want to have a sex talk with him. He looked at the clock that was on the corner of the tv in his line of sight. Maeve and Aaron said that they would be back to the house in about an hour. Jack opened his mouth but shut it seconds later when the waitress came up to the table with their appetizer. They both ordered their dinner. 

"What do you call what you are?"

They'd never named what they were. Their nights together were called dates but mainly because hookups sounded so degrading. 

"Maeve and I have an open relationship. Most of the time that means that they each have another person that they get what they are lacking in the main relationship from but in this case we both get that from your father."

"So instead of you and Maeve and dad. It's you and Maeve. You and dad. Dad and Maeve."

"Yes."

"Why?" 

"I love Maeve. I don't love your father. He's a great friend and a wonderful co-worker." Spencer hoped that Jack would leave it at that. He didn't want to go into exactly what he got from Aaron that he didn't get from Maeve. He didn't want to discuss his relationship with Aaron in an Applebee's either.

XxXxXxX

Aaron had waited to call Maeve. He'd waited until the case was wrapped and Spencer was safe because if he brought Maeve here before it was safe. Spencer would kill him. He talked her out of coming to them as they would just be turning around on the jet and flying home. Instead he talked to her about what Spencer needed. Shopping and rearranging. Supplies to keep his neck clean and the wound taken care of. He also was making plans. 

As soon as he got off the phone with Maeve he pushed all the team out of the room. He closed the door and pulled the curtain. Spencer was dressed and ready to leave. 

"Hotch?"

"I know that Jack surprised you with the questions months ago. We handled it and it was fine but I can't anymore, Spencer." Aaron sat down on the side of his bed. He trailed his fingers down the side of the bandage on Spencer's neck. He wanted to cry. Spencer could have died before knowing the truth. He hadn't meant to fall in love with them. And it hurt leaving them.

"Aaron?"

"I can't walk away again. I can't be with you. Be with Maeve and then get up, get dressed, and go home and lay down alone in bed. I love you. I love Maeve. If you both don't love me then let me go. Find someone else because I can't do it anymore."

"Aaron, I love you too." Spencer tried to lean forward but when he winced, Aaron stopped him. "Maeve loves you too. We just...we didn't want to scare you. A polyamorous relationship is not exactly something that a single father would jump into. Especially when you and I work together."

Aaron cupped the side of his face leaning in to kiss him. They kissed hundreds of times before but this, this felt so different. Swift fingers walked up his shirt buttons teasing him. He retaliated by moving his hand from cheek to shoulder. He pressed down, delighting in the hiss from the man's mouth. It was just a bruise but it was how he'd got it that elicited the response. Maeve and Jack had gone to dinner out so Aaron had convinced Spencer into an evening of fucking on the couch in the den. He'd been riding Aaron when he came without being touched, causing Aaron to bite down on his shoulder where he'd just licked. He thankfully hadn't broken skin but the bruise had been spectacular. 

"Don't play dirty. I'll win," Aaron whispered in his ear. Spencer sighed and laid his head on Aaron's shoulder. Aaron turned so he could pull him up and into his lap. Spencer curled and hunkered down. His wound protected. Aaron started to run his fingers through the younger man's hair, willing him into a light doze. 

Aaron woke not knowing what pushed him to wakefulness. He stretched out on the hospital bed with Spencer plastered against his side. He couldn't help but lean just a little to kiss his forehead. Spencer smiled and burrowed a little more. Spencer's whole body then went rigid and his eyes shot open. He jerked upright, crying out in pain. Aaron thought that something was wrong with him. He reached out and tried to push him back down but as he did he saw that Spencer's eyes were locked on the side of the room. He looked over to see the entire team there. All of them wore shocked faces.

Before Aaron could even speak, Spencer's phone went off. He answered but put it on speaker. 

"Spencer Tristan Reid! You were supposed to call me an hour ago. Aaron promised he would have you call." Maeve's voice carried around the room. 

Aaron would deal with her, then the team. "Sorry Maeve, we fell asleep."

"Oh. I just got worried. He's fine right? Aaron is fine?"

"Not a scratch on him," Spencer answered. 

"Good. Get home soon so he and I can take care of you. I've got the guest room made up for Jack and Jessica is dropping him off soon."

Spencer looked at Aaron, then the team, then back at phone. He smiled. "We love you."

"We... Oh! I love you both as well. Give Aaron a kiss for me and make him give you one from me. I can't wait to have you both home." The click of the line hanging up was audible through the whole room. Spencer put his phone in his pocket and looked to the team. 

"Questions?"

"How long?" Blake asked. 

"How long what? How long since Aaron and Maeve started to have sex? How long since Aaron and I? How long since we figured out we love each other?" Spencer was blunt and Aaron wasn't sure that bluntness was where they needed to go. 

"All of the above," Dave answered. 

"Maeve and Aaron started having sex ten months after we saved her. The sex between him and I came after. As to love... Maeve and I knew it two months ago."

That was when the talk had happened with Jack about what exactly they all were. 

"Jack told me on Father's Day that Spencer loaned him the money for my present and what he was having him do pay it off. When I called him that night to thank him, Spencer told me that it was no big deal. I know that he started to say it was what family did but he changed it to friends at the last second."

"So things changed then?" JJ asked. 

"No. It happened tonight. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to be away from them or fully with them. I told Spencer that I couldn't do it, I couldn't keep leaving when I didn't want to. That's when he told me that he loves me too. That Maeve did as well."

"I understand there is a lot to talk about but I want out of this hospital and this state so can we sideline this all for when we are on the jet?" Spencer looked worn out and they couldn't say no. The flight home was going to seem long because of talking, especially since they hadn't even talked between the three of them what the hell they were. 

An hour later, Aaron was seated on the couch on the jet, facing the main section. Spencer was lying down with his head propped on pillows to support his neck. JJ and Blake fussed over him while Garcia had made sure everything he needed was in arm's reach. Once they were in the air, Garcia had called Maeve on Skype so she could see her men. She'd looked ready to cry but hadn't. Aaron looked at her and he could see the soft look on her face directed at him. It was all he wanted. 

XxXxXxX

Spencer watched Aaron stripping Maeve. He was in the doorway between their bedroom and bathroom. He'd gone downstairs to get a few bottles of water, knowing where the night was leading long before. Their routine since the team had moved Aaron and Jack in, had been for Aaron and Maeve to get off somehow. Sometimes it was full on sex, less often it was oral. After Maeve was finished, Aaron would go down on Spencer or jerk him off. They hadn't let him get any more active than telling him to lie back and think of England. Maeve had been the one to say it. Aaron had found it very amusing and so had Spencer but he couldn't let them know that. Instead he'd pouted and Aaron had spent five minutes coaxing him into sex. Even the thought of that morning sent a fissure of arousal running through him. 

Tonight was the first time that it was going to be the three of them participating in a sex act at the same time. Maeve had a horrible day at work and it had just been paperwork for Aaron and him. Jack was at a sleepover and it was just the three of them. So an evening of relaxation had been planned. Spencer cooked and while he and Maeve had cuddled on the couch, Aaron had washed the dishes and then went up and got the bed ready. When he was done, Aaron started a makeout session. That led them to where they were now. He was dressed in just sleep pants having taken a shower while Aaron had lured Maeve up into the bedroom. 

They were beautiful together. He watched as Aaron spun her around to where he was along her back. A crook of the older man's finger and Spencer started to move forward. As soon as he got close, Aaron's hand shot out and pulled him in close by the hairs on the back of his head. He was being kissed within an inch of his life as he felt hands pushing down his pants. Next, Maeve seemed to move away. He jerked when he felt wet on his cock. He pulled away from Aaron and looked down to see Maeve licking the underside of his cock. 

Aaron moved behind him, his cock slipping in the crack of his ass, he looked over his shoulder down at her. "Pretty, isn't she?" Aaron's hand moved around to settle itself in her hair, helping to guide her up and down Spencer's cock. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes," Spencer moaned as he let his eyes fall closed in pleasure. He enjoyed getting sucked off so much. With Aaron at his back, pressed into him, his skin felt electrified. He felt something brush his hole and then Aaron was pressing a finger inside of him. He had to steady himself so he laid a hand on Maeve's shoulder. She hummed and between that and the finger brushing his prostate, Spencer came. Maeve swallowed every bit of his release. 

"Go sit up against the headboard," Aaron said in Spencer's ear. He slipped out from between the other two and moved over to where Aaron wanted him. He watched as Aaron started kissing Maeve again. He backed her up to the edge of the bed. As soon as her legs were in contact, she sat down and then turned to look at Spencer. Maeve smiled and then turned back to Aaron, moving until she was on her back between Spencer's legs. She rested her head on his shoulder and pressed her ass down onto his cock. He could feel arousal start to build in him. He looked at Aaron who was looking at the two of them like he was a starved man and they were food. 

"What's..." Spencer cleared his throat when his voice cracked. "What's the plan?"

"You said it was up to me when I wanted a kid..." Maeve turned to look him in the face. "I've been off birth control for three months. Never mattered because Aaron uses condoms but he's not going to tonight." Maeve leaned in close to kiss him. They'd discussed it. Maeve had wanted two normal cycles before trying. Spencer trailed a hand down her her side to cup her belly. He was so focused on Maeve that he didn't realize Aaron was on the bed until he felt a bite on his hand. He pulled said hand back so he could see their other lover who smiled before leaning in and licking at a breast. 

"Your job, Spencer is to keep her here. Pin her arms if you have to." Aaron cupped the other breast and tweaked a nipple with his fingers before he started to kiss down her stomach. Spencer watched and it wasn't long before he figured out what Aaron was going to do. The older man's mouth and tongue were wicked. Maeve's entire body shivered and her mouth dropped open in pleasure. Spencer grabbed her hands and drew them behind her, pinning them there with one of his own and having her lean back into him even more. Then he tilted her face towards him and kissed her. Once he had her full attention on him, then he reached down to cup one of her breasts, massaging it. 

Moments later, Aaron pulled her a little farther down on the bed and Spencer couldn't kiss her anymore that way. The other man grabbed her hands as she pulled them free and laid them on his head. Not wanting to stop the kissing, Spencer shifted to where she was still on him but he was sitting up straighter. He leaned over and started to kiss her again, getting his hands under her arms. Aaron had got her to orgasm once by just playing with her breasts. As soon as he had his hand on both, Maeve near screamed out in orgasm. Spencer watched as Aaron kept working on her clit as she rode out her orgasm. He got hard as a rock watching it. It was only her incessant tugging that pulled Aaron away from her. Spencer leaned up as Maeve pulled Aaron even farther away from her sensitive sex. 

"Sensitive." 

Aaron smirked and shifted to where he was leaning up, his face in hers. Spencer couldn't see anything except the top of his head and his back but the sharp gasp and the way that Maeve moved on him made him think that Aaron's cock was inside of her. 

"Aaron!" Maeve exclaimed and her whole body shuddered. The older man smirked as he sat up some and Spencer could finally see it all. Aaron's cock sliding in and out of her but for the first time, without a condom on it. "He's hard Aaron."

"Yeah? Can you feel him pressed against your back? Do you want him to move away yet?"

Maeve shook her head back and forth. Aaron laughed and leaned down to lick at a nipple. Spencer tweaked the nipple of the other breast as he did. The thought of her was only exciting with Aaron. The thought of having sex with her alone wasn't exciting. Aaron started to thrust harder and it rocked her body into his. The pressure on his cock was heavenly. Aaron leaned down but instead of going for her, he went for Spencer. The kiss went on for long minutes, Maeve's body rocking into his. Aaron started to pull away only to hiss. Spencer laughed as he saw that Maeve had bit his neck. 

"Someone is playful." Aaron grabbed her hands and passed them up to Spencer who stretched them above her head. With Aaron's cock impaling her and Spencer having her hands, she was trapped between them. Spencer watched as Aaron slipped hand under her ass, lifting her bottom up to a new angle. Maeve threw her head back and Spencer felt her entire body shake as she orgasmed again. Discussing sex with Maeve, even when he wasn't getting any at all had been something that they had done, before the shooting, before the word love had been spoken. Aaron had an unnatural stamina when it came to denying himself orgasm just to bring Maeve off as many times as he could. Aaron slowed down on his thrusts but didn't pull out of her. Instead he turned his gaze back up to Spencer. "Maeve kind of threw out all the condoms."

"Okay?" Spencer asked. He kind of figured that with her trying to get pregnant that meant that condoms weren't going to be used between Aaron and Maeve. He didn't understand exactly why Aaron was bringing it up. Up until he remembered that he and Aaron used them. Aaron and him were tested through work every single time that they were exposed to bloodsplatter on cases. Maeve had been tested after her kidnapping. They were all clean but Aaron always used a condom when penetrating him. Spencer hadn't ever brought up fucking Aaron. The fluid wasn't the issue. Most nights it was the was ease of cleanup that had Spencer wanting a condom used. He'd done it to keep a separate mind about what they were but now that wasn't needed. "You can fuck me without a condom."

"That's good. What about you fucking me?" Aaron asked. 

Spencer let go of Maeve's hands in shock. He just looked at him. Aaron dug underneath the pillow at Spencer's back and pulled out the lube. 

"Yes." Spencer grabbed the lube and waited for Maeve to shift around before he slipped from behind her. Aaron grabbed his face and kissed him as he passed by. He moaned into the kiss as he walked his hand down Aaron's back before sliding it down the crack of his ass. When Aaron gasped, Spencer pulled away. With Spencer's height, they'd bought a custom bed because he tended to slip down the bed some when he slept and most normal sized beds weren't long enough. There was plenty of room for him behind the older man. Aaron spread his legs as Spencer moved in between them. 

Aaron had his head down on Maeve's shoulder, panted as Spencer uncapped the lube and spread it on his fingers. He kissed the top of Aaron's crack before he teased him with his thumb over his hole. Aaron jerked and Maeve gasped. 

"That's hot," Spencer said, pressing his thumb in a little. Aaron's whole body shuddered and Spencer pressed in even more. When his muscles stopped clenching on him, Spencer pulled his thumb free before pressing in with two fingers. He had him stretched with those and then he pulled them free as well. He leaned up over Aaron's back to see Maeve. "Fuck her."

Aaron started up a steady rhythm as he slid in and out Maeve. Watching them, Spencer felt himself hardening. It hadn't taken him long at all to get an erection. As Aaron pressed all the way into Maeve, Spencer used a hand at his back to hold him still for a second while he pushed in three lubed fingers into Aaron's ass. He pressed in all the way and when he pulled out some, he pulled on Aaron's back. It didn't take long at all for them to set up a rhythm. 

"Spencer in me," Aaron begged. Spencer pulled his fingers free. Aaron whined as he did. Spencer quickly pushed himself up and then slid inside of Aaron in one steady push. He stayed still because if he moved or Aaron moved at all, he was going to orgasm and he didn't want that. He shifted to lay along Aaron's back even more. When he had control, he pulled out before thrusting back in. That pushed Aaron into Maeve. 

Maeve didn't last long with Aaron thrusting into her. Her whole body bucked up, pushing Aaron backwards onto Spencer's cock, hard. Spencer felt himself getting ever closer to the edge. 

"Close. Fuck, I'm so close," Spencer panted into Aaron's back. 

"Come on, Aaron," Maeve coaxed. She thrust up onto Aaron a little more and Aaron near collapsed onto her. Spencer had to quickly follow him. Aaron clenched around him in his orgasm. Spencer didn't even get another thrust before he was following him as well. They were a boneless heap and only Aaron's arms bracing him up was stopping them from squashing Maeve. 

Spencer slid to the left, pulling his cock out of Aaron before just collapsing on the bed. Aaron dropped to the right and both of them slid close to Maeve. 

"You two are going to kill me," Aaron said. 

Maeve just laughed and pulled him into a kiss before she kissed Spencer as well. Maeve moved a little and Spencer felt a leg sling over his own. He opened eyes he hadn't realized that he'd shut. Maeve had slung one leg over his and one over Aaron's. It angled her groin into an upward position. Spencer started to laugh. He settled a hand on her tummy. He wanted to see it swell with life. For Maeve to get the glow that pregnant women did. He didn't care who the father was. That it was going to be Aaron was a wonderful thing but he'd have paid for a sperm donor if he hadn't been able to get over sharing his genetics with a child, to give them that chance of getting a genetic disease. 

"I love you both," Aaron whispered as he laid his hand over Spencer's. 

"Love you both too," Maeve said. She sounded tired and Spencer reached down to his side of the bed and grabbed the sheet there. He slung it up and Aaron helped settle it over them. A short little rest and then they'd clean up. If Maeve was too tired, Spencer and Aaron would take care of her. 

"I love you both so much," Spencer said, his voice steady. He was happier now than he'd ever been in his life. Aaron gripped his hand tighter. 

XxXxXxX

Truth. That was what they were based on. Truth and trust. Spencer looked in on Aaron and Maeve on the couch with baby Jasmine. Jack was playing Minecraft on the XBox waiting for him to join them. Last week had celebrated Jasmine's first birthday. He remembered the night that she'd been born. Maeve's OB/GYN had been out of town as she'd gone into labor early. So instead of dealing with a doctor who knew the ins and outs of their strange relationship, they'd got a male who had been shocked when two men had wanted to be there when she gave birth. Spencer had sat behind her, helping her through the breathing and helping her know when to push. Aaron had been with the doctor, always in her line of sight as she pushed their daughter into the world. 

The doctor had tried to push for DNA test to confirm the father and it had taken Spencer blowing up that he hadn't had penetrative sex with her in over two years for him to understand that there wasn't an issue with who the father was. Aaron was put down as her father on paper and it was fine with them. They already discussed that and it was fine for all of them. 

Maeve wanted three kids total. Jack and Jasmine's were Aaron's and the third was to be his. That was never to be. He turned away from them and went to his study, shutting and locking the door. He turned on his music, taking a seat at his desk. It was a beautiful day outside and he didn't feel like being out in it. 

The text came in and then he was gone. Aaron was with him and they were taking down the hitmen ring that was after Garcia. He had to keep his head on his shoulders. Cat was an intelligent woman but she'd never come across a man like him either. Managing her at the end when talking with Morgan was easy. All he could hear though after locking her handcuffs down was the breathy whisper from Aaron. Morgan didn't question when he went with him. He knew though that the moment that Morgan went inside, Aaron was going to be getting a call. 

Maeve had stayed home when Spencer had gone to take care of his mother. He loved Maeve but with her not responding right on the meds, he didn't want her or Jasmine there. Aaron had understood better than he thought he would and supported him in the face of Maeve's anger at not being allowed to come. In the end, Spencer thought that it was best given what he had found out while there. 

He'd made a decision while in Vegas that he couldn't take back and he'd kept that and his mother's Alzheimer's from Aaron and Maeve when he got home. He'd come home to a shit storm with the Dirty Dozen hit ring and he wasn't the focus and he didn't want to be. He could shove his problems to the back of his mind and focus on saving Garcia. 

Looking at the swing, Spencer didn't go there. Aaron would try and find him. They'd all start at Morgan's and go out from there. The buses were still running, so two blocks away he jumped on one. At another stop he got off and found the bus he wanted. The driver, Stan, looked at him in shock. 

"Doctor Reid, it's been awhile since you've been on this route. I thought you moved across town?"

"I did but I need some time and no one will look for me here." Spencer had three books on him. If he read at a slow pace, it would take him most of the night to get through them. He slipped to the back of the bus after dropping in his fare. He sat on the last seat, the bench seat. He turned his back to the side of the bus and pulled his legs up. Letting his bag rest at his feet, he pulled out the first book and read. Getting lost in the words on the page, he shut out the world around him. He just needed time. 

Aaron waited for the bus to show up. He read the number on it and knew that it was the bus he wanted. The bus he'd been waiting for. If Spencer had been thinking right, he would have known that he told Aaron about this in the aftermath of the Owen Savage case. That when he started to have cravings, this was what he would do. Ride the bus around town and read. He'd told him the bus number and everything. 

The bus stopped and Aaron stepped on. This was the last place he knew to look for him and if Spencer wasn't there, he didn't know what he was going to do. He scanned the seats but they were all empty. He slumped and closed his eyes, breathing to stop himself from screaming. 

"He's in the back seat all hunched down," the driver said. 

"Excuse me?" Aaron asked but his eyes went to the last seat and he could just see the slip of the strap of a bag dangling on the floor. 

"Doctor Reid. You are one of his team right?"

"Yes. Aaron Hotchner."

"Haven't heard a peep from him since he got on, that's rare."

"Thanks." Aaron started down the aisle. Maeve was at the house with Jack and Jasmine. JJ was with her and keeping her calm. Spencer had been different after coming back from Vegas but he figured that Diana wasn't reacting well to the meds even after his stay there with her. He hadn't thought that there might have been something else wrong. They'd given him space after he got back. To adjust to whatever happened. Aaron regretted that now. He should have pushed because then it wouldn't have been revealed in the middle of a case. It wouldn't have made him vulnerable to an UnSub when he was the certain of that person's focus. It wouldn't have thrown him for a loop. He'd been back at Quantico because with Spencer in the center of it, he'd promised Cruz that he'd not do anything to compromise the case. 

Spencer was lost in the words on the page. Book splayed on his knees, fingers tracing as he read slowly. He was so lost that he never realized that Aaron was approaching him. He sat down on the bench seat, slipping the bag down to the floor. Still nothing. Spencer didn't react to him until he reached around and grabbed his wrist. Instead of screaming or trying to rip his hand away, he just slumped down, letting his head drop. 

"I forgot that I told you about this seven years ago."

"Yeah. Maeve's worried Spencer. Come home. Even if you don't want to talk, come home."

"I..." Spencer swallowed and drew his knees up closer to his chest. He didn't fight out of Aaron's grip but he didn't move to touch back either. "I can't do it, Aaron."

"Can't do what?" Aaron asked even though he felt his heart breaking. Did he mean them? Did he mean him and Maeve? Was this the thing that broke him? 

"I can't take a chance on the lottery that is my DNA in a child."

"Okay. That's fine." Aaron breathed in a sigh of relief. Spencer's head shot up and there was a flash of annoyance. He ripped his hand away from where Aaron was holding it. Aaron let it go at the first bit of pressure. Aaron held his hands up to show that he wasn't going to do anything. There was more than just his fear going on. He'd never seen Spencer this way before. It was almost like he was acting out of guilt. What would have him feeling guilty?

"I'm not going to change my mind."

"You don't have to. We aren't going to force you."

"I won't change my mind." Spencer dropped his head back down and whispered. "I can't."

Aaron stared at the top of his head. He tried to replay everything since Spencer had returned home through his head. Every interaction. He was acting guilty. He had been since he'd gotten home. What they took as worry was guilt and he was isolating himself. Aaron leaned forward and cupped the back of his head, moving to rest his forehead on top of Spencer's head. 

"Come home."

Spencer shook his head and took a shuddering breath. Aaron tilted his head enough to place a kiss his younger lover's head. He had to figure out exactly what was causing all of this. Spencer had used won't and then can't in relation to children. Can't was a very final sounding word. It wasn't like there could be an accident and a condom breaking when it came to Spencer and Maeve and sex. The closest they got to sex with each other had Aaron in the middle. The only way that Maeve was getting pregnant by Spencer was through in vitro. 

"You got a vasectomy," Aaron whispered and he felt the body in front of him start to shake. Aaron could see him doing it. He could see him freaking out in Vegas. Seeing another horrible thing he could pass on and going out and getting it done. He wasn't regretting it. Spencer was afraid that he and Maeve would be upset. That it would be something that would push them to hate him. It made so much sense because he hadn't allowed Aaron to go down on him since he'd got back. If Aaron went by the point where the text started to get less and less full and he stopped calling as much, Spencer was well past the healing time when he got back but the scar would still be healing and Aaron would have noticed it. "Spencer, look at me."

"No."

"Yes," Aaron used his Hotch voice because Spencer always did what he wanted when he used it. He had never used it in their personal life and he'd apologize later. He was rewarded with brown eyes looking up at him. "Good. Now I want to start this off with I am not upset. It's your body, your choice. I wish you would have talked to me about it but just so that you weren't alone in it. I wouldn't have stopped you. I have no issue fathering our next child. No issue whatsoever. Now why don't we go home?"

"I didn't tell you anything."

"You would have in your own time. We both know you, Spencer. You have to understand and get a grasp on something before you bring it up. Am I a little upset that it was brought up during a case? Yes. No one else needed to know except whoever YOU chose to share it with. Do we have some things to talk about? Yes. It's your mother. You are her whole world and before us, she was yours. You are protective as any child should be with a parent who is as sick as she is. You have no support from other siblings or your father. Maeve and I need to be that support, even if it's just taking care of you but we have to know that something is wrong with you before we can help. Take the time you need to grasp stuff but you have to come to us. Even if it's just to tell us that something is up but you aren't ready to talk yet." Aaron waited. Spencer was searching his face for signs of something. Whatever it was, he must have found it. The younger man slumped forward into Aaron's lap, burying his head there and crying. Aaron looked out the window to figure out where they were and texted Morgan to pick them up at the next stop. Putting away his phone, Aaron concentrated on Spencer. He'd never seen Spencer cry before. He didn't know what to do other than to just hold him and brush his hands through his hair. 

The bus pulled to a stop and the driver put it in park. Aaron could see the look on his face and it was sad. He wondered if it was the same driver that Spencer talked about him talking to all the time. There was a knock on the door and then the driver opened it. Morgan stepped up onto the bus, looking at him. 

"Hotch, I wasn't..." Morgan stopped and moved and Aaron saw that Maeve was behind him. She looked at Spencer with his head down in Aaron's lap and her whole vibe of anger disappeared. He waved her forward and she came. She crouched down to his level and he turned his head to look at her. 

"What did they tell you?" Spencer asked. 

Aaron watched as the driver stood up and ushered Morgan out of the bus. It had to be the driver that Spencer spent so much time talking to. 

"Derek and JJ were very tight lipped. Talking about how it was personal. And Aaron went looking for you. What's wrong Spencer? What happened on the case that sent you running?"

Spencer buried his head in Aaron's lap again so Aaron cleared his throat and started at the beginning, him hearing the words over the comms. The disappearing act that Spencer had pulled after the case was wrapped. He hesitated on the part about what Spencer did in Vegas but in the end, he told her. He was shocked when Maeve reacted by slapping Spencer's side. He looked at her with wide eyes. 

"Spencer Tristan Reid! You had a medical procedure and didn't tell us? What if a complication had happened? Was it going to be a nameless, faceless doctor in Vegas calling us to come and get you because you were injured." 

Aaron just looked at her a smile on his face. He was reminded of exactly why she was perfect for him. Why she was perfect for the both of them. 

"Now, Derek is going to drive us home. JJ has Jasmine and Dave took Jack. We have a lot to discuss and I daresay that we now have a few more things. You are not off the hook for getting it done without telling us but..." Maeve reached out and lifted Spencer's head so that he was looking at her. "I'm not upset about you doing it, it's just the not telling us. You've ducked two blowjobs from Aaron and we were starting to get worried. They are your favorite things in the world. No more hiding."

"No more," Spencer whispered. 

"Good. Now, I found out something that I was going to save until I saw the doctor but three tests mean that it has to be true." Maeve pushed up to where she was balanced on her feet, crouched instead of kneeling. She pulled Spencer's hand away from where it was clutched in Aaron's pants and drew it towards her body. Aaron was shocked when she placed it on her stomach. "There's already life in here. Our third child. Roughly six weeks." 

"Really?" Spencer asked, his voice still soft but finally full of emotion. Aaron reached out and pulled her into his lap as Spencer sat up. He nuzzled in at the side of her neck while Spencer laid his hand on her stomach again, this time on top of her shirt. When Maeve had been pregnant with Jasmine it had been him that had been obsessed with making sure she ate and went to her appointments. JJ and Garcia had been thrilled to see him so excited about kids after being so indifferent about them for years. "When is your appointment? Have you made it yet? How are you so sure about the date of conception?"

Maeve laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. The emotions of the night were still weighing heavy on them all but a baby was something to be celebrated. If Spencer wanted to focus on that instead of his mother, Aaron would let him for now. Tomorrow, in the warm light of day, he'd push him to talk. The vasectomy wasn't going to be brought up. They both had said their piece to him about it it and he was chastised. When Spencer pulled back from her, Aaron kissed her. 

"Let's go home." Spencer was all smiles as he said it. Aaron pulled him in for a kiss. 

When they exited the bus, Spencer's arm went around Maeve and right onto her stomach. He didn't even let Morgan near her. It was exactly like he had acted when she'd been pregnant the first time. Aaron hoped that he settled down quicker this time, for Maeve's sake. Jack hadn't made the decision of whether he wanted a brother or a sister next. Aaron kind of wanted another girl. Spencer doesn't care and Maeve. Maeve wanted a boy that's hers. Aaron knew that Maeve loved Jack but he could understand wanting a boy of her own. 

Fourteen weeks later, Spencer looked at the ultrasound as Aaron held Maeve's hand. He smiled as he caught sight of the two identifying marks that told him what the sex of the babies were before the doctor said it aloud. He pointed at the screen and looked down at Jack. 

"Boy." Spencer shifted his finger over to the other as the doctor positioned the wand over the girl. "Girl. One of each Jack. You get a baby brother and sister." Spencer looked up at Aaron and then Maeve, seeing happiness on their faces. They were all happy. Their perfect soon to be not so little family.  
**The End**


End file.
